


Оставь надежду...

by Melarissa



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dark, Friendship, Gen, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa
Summary: ЩИТу было плевать, сколько единиц противника бывали уничтожены и была ли в том необходимость, но Стив не мог позволить безнаказанно убивать людей, у которых был шанс стать полезными обществу. Да если честно, просто убивать людей ни за что ни про что. И он принял решение.





	Оставь надежду...

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: многочисленные смерти и тяжелые ранения второстепенных персонажей
> 
> написано для команды WTF Winter Soldier 2019 на Зимнюю фандомную битву  
> https://wtf-2019.diary.ru/p217182171.htm

Вышли ночью. Баки шёл первым. Он точно знал, чего от него ждут: безопасности. И он знал, как эту безопасность обеспечить; его хорошо учили.   
  
Первый охранник маячил темным силуэтом неподалеку от входа. Баки подождал, пока тот отвернется, преодолел разделявшие их пять метров в несколько широких беззвучных шагов.   
  
Металлическая рука на подбородок, прикрывая рот, второй перерезать горло. Следить, чтобы не испачкаться в чужой крови слишком сильно. Если положить разрез умело, то голосовые связки будут повреждены, хрипы и крики станут невозможны.  
  
Баки подержал охранника, пока тот не осел, понадобилось-то секунд двадцать. От крови шел знакомый металлический запах, густой и тяжелый. Под конец к нему присоединилась аммиачная вонь. Готов. Баки осторожно опустил труп на землю. Теперь дальше.  
  
Он обошел весь участок и нашел еще троих. Все отправились следом за первым. Только сейчас Баки был уверен, что периметр чист. Теперь можно было пускать остальных.  
  
Он поднес крошечную, закрепленную на левом рукаве рацию, к губам:  
  
— Чисто, — сообщил он, зная, что на другом конце ждут от него этих слов. — Можно.  
  
От кромки деревьев отделились темные тени. Баки нашел ту, что повыше, примерился и присоединился к ней. На бегу Стив кивнул ему головой. Внутри Баки потеплело.  
  
Он — Зимний Солдат, и он знает, для чего он здесь. Он все делает правильно. Пленные — лишняя обуза и фактор риска. Свидетелей оставаться не должно.  


***

  
  
— Пятеро погибших, остальные под арестом, — нейтральным тоном дает отчет Хилл на разборе последней миссии. — С нашей стороны потерь нет.  
  
Стив хмурится. Он не помнит, чтобы кто-то напал на них. Все на захваченной базе сдались без особенного сопротивления. Неужели нашлись фанатики, которые как на войне предпочли убить себя, а не оказаться в плену? Он-то думал, ГИДРА перестала промывать младшим сотрудникам мозги до такой степени. Стив поднимает руку, привлекая внимание.  
  
— Кто погиб? — спрашивает он.  
  
Хилл удивленно вскидывает голову, отрываясь от планшета. Но она слишком хороша, чтобы позволить своему удивлению — «Вы же были там, капитан, вам ли не знать?» — отразиться на лице и тем более повлиять на отчёт.  
  
— Четверо охранников снаружи, один из младших чинов внутри.   
  
— Но кто? — настаивает Стив.  
  
Он знает, что смерть сопровождает их миссии, однако всегда стремится избежать лишних убийств. Он все ещё верит в силу переубеждения.  
  
— Кто проверял периметр? — парирует Хилл. — Охрана снята профессионально. Тому, кто внутри, передавили горло. Все было сделано быстро и чисто. Я бы предположила, что в команде двое членов, кто справляется с такими заданиями лучше других. Кто из них шёл первым?  
  
Стив с трудом удерживается, чтобы не оглянуться. Двое. Наташа и Баки. Они могут убить человека, не замарав рук, переступить через него и заняться следующим. Но Наташа была с ним. Периметр зачищал Баки. Значит, он в прямом смысле слова зачистил его… на сто процентов.  
  
Стив резко кивает.  
  
— Спасибо, я понял.  
  
Он не смотрит на Баки. Он поговорит с ним потом.  


***

  
  
Вернувшись в квартиру, Стив идет в кухню. Насыпает молотый кофе в фильтр, наливает воду. Включает кофеварку. Стоит, опершись руками о столешницу, чуть наклонившись вперед, и смотрит, как дегтярно-чёрная жидкость течёт в прозрачную колбу. Дожидается, пока не упадет последняя капля, достает две одинаковые кружки — белые, без надписей или принтов. Наливает одну почти до краёв, вторую — на три четверти. Добавляет в неё три полные ложки сахара и сливки. Размешивает, ложку оставляет в раковине. Потом выходит из квартиры, пересекает коридор наискосок и легонько стучит в дверь носком ботинка.  
  
Дверь распахивается, словно тот, кто открыл её, стоял за ней и ждал сигнала. Стив чуть заметно вздрагивает.   
  
Баки по-прежнему полностью одет. Краем глаза Стив замечает, как в рукаве исчезает кончик лезвия ножа, словно втягивается внутрь.  
  
— Поговорим? — спрашивает Стив, протягивая кружку с кофе, сдобренным молоком и сливками.  
  
Баки отступает. Он берёт кружку левой, не боясь обжечься, и отступает, впуская Стива. С болезненной ясностью Стив понимает, что Баки не поворачивается к нему спиной, встаёт так, чтобы постоянно держать в поле зрения.  
  
Квартира Баки — комната с встроенной кухней, вместо кровати софа в углу. Стены голые, нет ни телевизора, ни радио. В комнате абсолютный порядок, словно человека в ней не существует. На покрывале ни складки, на полу ни пылинки. В кухне все сухо и пусто. Единственное, что выдаёт, что комната жилая — расстеленная на столе газета, на которой разложены ножи. Множество самых разных ножей, длинных, коротких, с желобками для крови и двусторонней заточкой. Там же тряпка, масло, бумажные салфетки. Баки следит за своим арсеналом сам.  
  
Стив делает вид, что на ножи ему плевать, он проходит и ждёт, пока Баки найдет себе место. Тот не садится, прислоняется к стене плечом и делает небольшой глоток из кружки, глядя на Стива исподлобья. Тогда Стив садится на единственный стул.   
  
Как Баки ухитрился сделать из полностью меблированной квартиры-студии монашескую келью — загадка.   
  
— Вчера ты шёл первым, — начинает Стив, не зная, как подвести к разговору исподволь и выбирая атаку в лоб. — Ты снял всех охранников.  
  
Поскольку вопросов Стив не задаёт, Баки никак не отвечает. Он продолжает держать кружку с кофе в левой, металлической руке. У Стива появляется ощущение, что та полетит ему в голову, если Баки не понравится то, что скажет Стив.  
  
— Баки, это неправильно, — продолжает Стив.  
  
— Почему?  
  
Вот теперь Стив добился заметной реакции: Баки подался вперёд, вся поза напряжена, пальцы стиснули фаянс с такой силой, что по нему вот-вот побегут трещины. Стив нарочито медленно отпивает чёрный кофе из своей кружки и осторожно ставит её на край стола. Кладет руки на колени, так, чтобы Баки их видел.   
  
— Мы не убиваем тех, кто готов сдаться.  
  
— А если они не готовы?  
  
— Пытаемся обезвредить. Убийство — крайняя мера.  
  
— Это опасно.  
  
Баки стоит, набычившись. У него взгляд Зимнего Солдата, лицо абсолютно пустое, словно он надвинул маску. Стиву ужасно хочется схватить его за плечи, встряхнуть хорошенько и заорать, чтобы выцарапать изнутри настоящего Баки. И одновременно он боится, что того Баки давно уже нет, осталась только вот эта покорёженная временем и ГИДРой оболочка.  
  
— Баки, это приказ, а приказы не подвергаются сомнениям. Их исполняют. Обезвреживать, но не убивать.  
  
Баки смотрит на Стива еще несколько секунд, потом кивает отрывисто и резко. Он понял.  
  
Стив поднимается и уходит, прихватив полуостывший кофе. Выйдя за дверь, он ждёт, что Баки швырнет свою кружку в стену, или закричит, или сделает ещё что-то. Несмотря на улучшенный слух, Стив не слышит абсолютно ничего. Словно Баки прирос к месту и тоже прислушивается. Возможно, так оно и есть. Стив отходит от двери, ступая особенно твердо. Пусть слышит, что он ушёл.  
  
Если честно, тишина из-за двери пугает его намного больше, чем любой крик или шум. Потому что Баки, которого он помнит, тихим не был.  


***

  
  
Стив не послал бы Баки вперёд, но их мало, а он знает базы ГИДРы лучше всех остальных. Перед тем, как махнуть ему рукой, он внимательно посмотрел ему в лицо и покачал головой. И Баки твёрдо кивнул в ответ. У Стива слегка отлегло от сердца. Кажется, ему удалось пробиться к нему. Может, его беспокойство было напрасным, и произошедшее было не больше чем недоразумением.   
  
Сигнал пришел четырнадцать минут спустя. Стив оглянулся, подбегая к входу, не лежит ли где труп охранника, но ничего не было видно. Не было и крови у Баки на одежде. И Стив сосредоточился на первоочередных задачах.  
  
Баки позвал его за собой, когда база оказалась полностью под контролем. Повёл, ничего не объясняя, к выходу и потом к небольшому полуподземному укрытию, вероятно, построенному для скрытого наблюдения за периметром. Внутри было темно, но доносились шорохи и стоны. Баки скользнул вниз первым, Стив следом.   
  
Он ожидал увидеть что угодно, но не троих охранников, сваленных на пол подобно полуожившим манекенам. Это ощущение создавалось из-за того, что двигались у них только руки и головы. Руки при этом были стянуты пластиковыми наручниками. Стоило Баки войти, как даже стоны прекратились.  
  
— Все живы, — бесцветно сообщил он, светя на охранников узким лучом фонарика. — Перелом грудного позвонка. Дышать могут, сбежать и драться нет.  
  
Он посмотрел на Стива искоса, как пёс, ожидающий от хозяина реакции, чтобы решить: поджать хвост или прыгнуть, радуясь похвале. А Стив никак не мог придумать, что сказать: приказ был исполнен до последней точки.  


***

  
  
Если бы Стив мог, он бы напился. Терять Баки в очередной раз было во стократ больнее, чем на войне. Он-то верил, что тот вернулся. Но к Стиву вернулся жуткий незнакомец, убивающий людей, не моргнув глазом, не сомневающийся в моральности подобных поступков. Ломающий позвоночники взятых в плен, чтобы те не сбежали.   
  
И что делать с этим Зимним Баки Стив не знал. Официально он был его командиром в рамках миссий ЩИТа, но неофициально все знали, и Стив в первую очередь, что Баки был его заботой. Его ответственностью.   
  
ЩИТу было плевать, сколько единиц противника были уничтожены и была ли в том необходимость, но Стив не мог позволить безнаказанно убивать людей, у которых был шанс стать полезными обществу. Да если честно, просто убивать людей ни за что ни про что. И он принял решение.  
  
В этот раз ножей на столе не было. Как не было ничего другого. У Стива появилось ощущение, что до того, как он постучал в дверь, Баки сидел на стуле и смотрел в стену. Стив прошелся по комнате. Баки вновь стоял, настороженно наблюдая за ним.  
  
— Баки, — начал Стив не глядя ему в лицо, — я отстраняю тебя от миссий.  
  
Баки легко тряхнул головой, и волосы немедленно упали ему на лицо, скрывая выражение. Только потом он глухо спросил совершенно нейтральным тоном:  
  
— Надолго?  
  
— Пока не знаю, — со вздохом признался Стив. Потом заставил себя посмотреть на Баки пристальней, но тот прятал глаза. — Пока не перестанешь убивать и калечить людей.  
  
Баки вскинул голову движением, напоминающим норовистого коня.  
  
— Я следовал полученным инструкциям, — почти выплюнул он. — Я обеспечивал безопасность команды.  
  
— Верно, — согласился Стив. — Но есть менее кровавые методы..  
  
Он не стал дожидаться, что ещё скажет ему этот незнакомый человек с постаревшим лицом его лучшего друга. Ему было неуютно находиться с ним рядом, будто с чужаком.  


***

  
  
Конечно Баки не сдался так просто. Он умел добывать информацию и явился прямо к квинджету перед вылетом на очередную миссию. Шагнул из густой тени, почти незаметный в своем тактическом костюме, и легко коснулся рукава Стива.  
  
— Я могу не убивать, — произнёс он, глядя ему в лицо отчаянно и требовательно. — Я не причиню никому значительного вреда.   
  
— Баки… — начал Стив.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — перебил его тот, и Стив сломался.  
  
Он корил себя за слабость, за то, что поверил в очередной раз, что согласился. Баки сидел на своём месте абсолютно неподвижно, глядя в пол.   
  
На этот раз сопротивление гидровцев было отчаянным. Привыкшая к лёгким победам в последнее время команда сражалась без продыху. Стив использовал щит и даже пистолет, что случалось крайне редко. Шум от выстрелов, криков и ударов стоял неимоверный, но этот хруст Стив расслышал даже среди прочей какофонии. Он обернулся.  
  
Баки опускал на пол труп одного из нападавших. Голова того была вывернута в сторону самым неестественным образом. Стив оценил ситуацию и понял, что Баки спас его. Признательно кивнув, Стив ринулся в бой.  


***

  
  
Солдат ожидал наказания за нарушение прямого приказа, но вместо этого Стив принялся горячо его благодарить, как только они сели в квинджет. И Солдат понял: нужно всего-то подпускать цели к Стиву поближе. И тогда можно всё.  
  
Он удовлетворенно кивнул и прикрыл глаза, отдыхая.


End file.
